Ties That Bind
by osnapitzbex
Summary: Tori and Cat are called upon to perform the opening and closing songs for a banquet thrown in the honour of a visiting foreign Ambassador. However things get out of hand when Tori teases Cat a little too much. Cat gets her revenge even though it makes them late for the banquet. "Sorry we... uh I, was a little tied up"


Hey Guuuuys! :D osnapitzbex here with another one-shot, slightly more uh 'M rated' than my last one-shot, done for an anonymous reader that requested I do a story like this. So uh yeah Mr Anonymous person... I hope you enjoy it! :)

- - - Cori - - -

Disclaimer_:__ I do not, never have and never will... much to my utter disappointment... own Victorious, the settings/environments or the characters... unless mentioned beforehand, somewhere up here... not that people ever really read what's up here... but that's okay because it just adds words to my word count, hehe that's right I cheated :D _

This will be Rated M for Language use and detailed sexual relations. It IS a femslash story and if you don't like that *******you have been warned***... and plus, what are you doing on the romance genre of Tori/Cat (Cori) pairings that are also rated M? Can't answer? I didn't think so... anyway, onto the story.

- - - Cori - - -

"So you're sure you know the way to get there babe?" Cat asked for the tenth time as she poked her head out of the en-suite bathroom, she looked at Tori who was sprawled in her bed staring blankly at the ceiling, still in her pyjamas with a halo of bed hair pooled around her head.

"Again, I'm sure Kitty-Cat; it's not the first time I've been there, remember? We'll be fine" Tori assured her shorter red haired girlfriend of three months.

Tonight was a Saturday night, it was the one night of the week where they usually stayed in bed all day, ordered a Pizza or Chinese and watched movies until they fell asleep again. However, Tori had received a phone call from Mason Thornsmith, the Platinum Music Awards producer, that morning requesting that Tori would be the one to do the opening and closing performances of a banquet thrown in the honour of some Ambassador coming from another country. Tori had agreed under the condition that Cat Valentine be included in the opening performance, as the song choice she had made required two people.

Now the two girls had two and a half hours before they were to perform the opening song, Cat had been eager to get ready and go for the last three hours but Tori had constantly had to remind her that it was only a twenty minute drive away. Sure it wouldn't be long before they had to start getting ready; they were women after all but just not yet.

They were currently in Tori's bedroom, with Cat in the en-suite bathroom. There was nobody else in the house as Mr and Mrs Vega were only two weeks into their six week 'Re-Kindling the Romance' Cruise and Trina was away stalking another senior boy from Hollywood Arts, a friend of her earlier affection or prey of her stalking as Tori liked to refer to it as, Shawn Becker.

Cat bounced back into the room and sighed as she saw that Tori still hadn't moved from the bed. "Tooorrriii! Get up, we have to get ready!" Cat frowned down at Tori as she stood beside the bed looking down at the lazy brunette.

"Ugh, I don't want to though... It's Saturday" Tori groaned in response.

"We have to be there in like two hours Tor, don't make me bounce you off this bed... again" Cat threatened her with a small smile.

"Okay one: its two and a half hours and two: it takes twenty minutes to drive there, it'll take us an hour to get ready at most... And don't you dare bounce me up... again" Tori narrowed her eyes at Cat knowing she was serious about bouncing on the bed until Tori either fell off the bed or got irritated enough to get up herself. Cat rolled her eyes at Tori and quickly jumped up on the bed planting a foot at either side of her girlfriend's hips, she grinned evilly down at Tori.

"Cat..." Tori warned her again, she was too late however, as Cat started bouncing and jumping causing Tori to bounce around underneath her.

"Cat... Stop... Bouncing... I mean... It" Tori tried to sound threatening but it was proving to be difficult while her body was flopping around helplessly. Cat ignored the girl under her.

"Caa – aaa – aaa – aat... Stop!" Tori tried again, drawing Cat's name out with every bounce, again Cat ignored her

Tori, unhappy with being bounced around and ignored, grabbed Cat's ankles causing the smaller girl to stumble and fall onto Tori with a yelp, she landed straddling Tori's hips.

Tori smiled at Cat and propped herself up on her elbows.  
"You are just too cute, you know that Kitten?" Tori said, using one of her pet names for Cat who in turn blushed and shook her head slightly.

"Well you are Cat, you're adorable," Tori pecked her on the lips softly, "Beautiful" another kiss, this one a little more firm and longer, "Amazing," another kiss "Beyond talented" one more kiss, "And best of all... You're mine" this time Tori didn't pull away, giving her a deep and passionate kiss, she entwined her right hands fingers with Cat's left as Cat pushed her back down onto the bed.

Cat flattened her right hand on Tori's stomach while pushing their entwined hands up so she was pinning them above her girlfriend's head. Tori felt the hand on her stomach slowly start to trail upwards under her pyjama vest top, caressing her skin as it went.

Cat brushed the underside of Tori's breast earning a small shudder from the half Latina, this encouraged Cat to move up some more, she ran her flat palm over Tori's right nipple using slightly more pressure causing Tori to moan softly against Cat's lips and arch her back into Cat's hand.

Tori felt Cat smile into their kiss, she knew Cat liked being in control which at first surprised Tori but then she also found that she, herself, was indeed the submissive one in the bedroom. Something about Cat being in control excited her but more than that, it seemed so right when she thought about it, Cat was usually like a puppy dog to everybody else, always following them around without hesitation or question, so giving or rather accepting that Cat took the reins on their intimacy was just right... and beyond fucking hot!

Cat's lips left Tori's reluctantly as the need for oxygen became too much, they immediately re-attached themselves onto Tori's neck. Tori let out a small whimper as her Kitten bit down a little roughly on her pulse point.

"Cat..." Tori moaned feeling Cat's tongue soothe the ache on her neck, she knew there would be a nice little mark on show for a good few days. One of Cat's favourite things... Like every territorial animal, she liked to show that Tori was hers and mark her for others to see.

This time however, Tori had other plans for Cat, a little 'bouncing' revenge. Cat squealed in surprise when Tori suddenly changed their positions and placed herself in between Cat's legs, she buried her face into Cat's neck and trailed kisses down to her collarbone then to her pulse point and then to the little dip at the bottom of the front of her neck, her hands strolled down Cat's sides lazily making Cat shiver.

Tori's right hand gripped Cat's hip and squeezed slightly, something she knew Cat liked, while her left hand slipped into Cat's pyjama shorts, teasing and ghosting over the place she knew Cat needed her most. Tori very lightly dragged two fingers over the front of Cat's wet underwear. Cat groaned, her hips bucking into Tori's hand, urging her to go on.

"Tori... Please" Cat begged her then shuddered and whimpered as Tori repeated her actions whilst simultaneously biting down on the pulse at her neck.

Tori finally pushed the fabric aside and again teased Cat's entrance, ghosting over her.

Cat's hips bucked again and she released a deep moan that ended in an almost guttural growl, "Ohhh... Tori, shit... Stop teasing me damn it!"

"You're so wet for me Kitten" Tori whispered into Cat's ear seductively, one of Cat's main weaknesses was Tori's ability for dirty talk.

Tori chuckled quietly as Cat threw her head back in both pleasure and frustration, she worked Cat up, caressing her breast with her right hand, her lips working Cat's neck, trailing down at times to occupy her other breast before going back to her neck and her left hand still teasing at her entrance. Tori slipped one finger inside Cat right when she was about to open her mouth to tell her off again, instead releasing a satisfied moan.

Tori was intentionally going at a slow pace, doing her best to prolong every touch, by the time Cat was about to climax Tori stopped abruptly and stood up with a mischievous grin, "Well come on Kitten, we should really get ready for the banquet" Tori said and turned away, walking into the bathroom, she was smiling to herself knowing exactly what Cat's face would look like right now and she knew if she stayed in the room one of two things would happen: either Cat would give her a really sad pouty look that would make Tori throw her plan out the window and skip the banquet letting Cat have her way with her all night or she would burst out laughing at Cat's face and Cat would have her revenge when Tori least expected it.

"Victoria Vega! ... What the fuck!?" Cat shouted from the bed, her voice raw, confused and furious, in the bathroom Tori choked on the toothpaste and water in her mouth as she burst out laughing, she managed to compose herself and poked her head out the bathroom, her toothbrush sticking out from the side of her mouth.

"What's the matter Kitten? Didn't you say we should get ready?" Tori asked and winked at Cat with an innocent smile before she ducked back into the bathroom.

'_Oh God, I hate her...'_ Cat thought then sighed falling back onto the bed, _'No I love her... but two can play at this game... Tori Vega, you just messed with the wrong Kitty-Cat'_ Cat smiled to herself as she plotted her revenge as soon as she moved the heat between her legs grew and she shivered, _'Oh God... I have to wait though...'_ Cat frowned and stood up, her knees still weak and shaking from the state Tori had left her in.

When Tori walked back into the bedroom Cat glared icy cold daggers at her and shook her head maintaining the facade of anger at Tori but inside she was grinning evilly as the plan began to put itself together.

Over the next twenty minutes both girls were happily getting ready for the opening performance, Cat grinned as she looked at Tori's appearance, she was wearing a black pencil skirt that hit just above her knees, a white short sleeved button up blouse top and around her neck hanging loosely was a black tie. At first Cat had been confused when Tori had told her what she would be wearing for the song but then she had explained that it represented a character the song was about, two young people working late, one a party going, bubbly and fun loving wild girl, she would be played by Cat and the other a stressed out work-a-holic, played by Tori. They would start off by staying apart at opposite ends of the stage then as the song went on they would gradually get closer together and by the end of the song, they would kiss.

For the first performance Tori would be wearing her glasses instead of her contacts making her look more like the role of a stressed out woman at work and giving her that sexy receptionist look.

Cat checked the time, seeing they still had two hours before they were due to be at the banquet, it was sufficient enough time to put her plan in motion, she pulled Tori's desk chair out subtly and turned to Tori with an innocent smile.

Tori jumped slightly when she felt Cat's hand on her shoulders, she watched as Cat stepped around in front of her. "Cat? What are..." Tori started but Cat just shook her head.

Cat grabbed each end of Tori's still undone tie and twirled them around her fist; she pulled on them gently so Tori's head bent down closer to hers.

"I love you" she whispered before pressing her lips to Tori's briefly. Cat pulled back and smiled up at the now confused Tori.

"Let me help you with this" Cat said, her voice had dropped an octave lower taking on a seductive drawl.

"O-okay" Tori stammered, she was confused at Cat's behaviour; this wasn't what she'd expected after the stunt she had pulled earlier. When Cat pulled the tie off altogether and tsked, Tori's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh Tori, you're so cute" Cat leant up and pressed her lips against Tori's again, she pushed her body against Tori's hard causing the half Latina to take a step backwards.

Tori felt Cat's hands grab her hips and push her backwards again, her knees hit the edge of what felt like her desk chair and her arms shot out to steady herself. Tori pulled away from Cat slightly, "We need to – to... Cat" Tori murmured as Cat kissed her jaw then across to her ear.

"To what Tor?" Cat whispered against her ear, she felt Tori shiver then pressed her lips against Tori's racing pulse on her neck.

"To um... what?" Tori stammered again, her mind was completely hazed over as waves of pleasure rolled over her senses.

Cat grinned against Tori's neck, her plan was working; she kissed her way back up to Tori's mouth and her hands pushed against Tori's hips forcing her to fall into the seat of the desk chair. Cat followed her down keeping her mouth attached to Tori's while her hands found Tori's wrists and started to gently pull them behind her.

Cat noticed the resistance in Tori's arms and inwardly frowned, she couldn't have Tori noticing what her plan was until it was too late for her to do anything about it. Knowing it was a weakness of Tori's, Cat moved her lips back to the pulse point on her girlfriends neck silently laughing at how Tori subconsciously tilted her head back to allow Cat more room to work, she soon felt the tense muscles of Tori's arms relax as her mind clouded over again. Cat grinned against Tori's neck as she pulled the Latinas wrists behind the chair and bound them together against the spine of the chair using the tie she had stolen from around her girlfriend's neck, they were tied in such a way that Cat knew nobody could get out of without assistance and for once Cat mentally thanked her mother for sending her to be a girl scout when she was younger.

Finally Cat pulled away from Tori enough to take in her girlfriend's slightly dishevelled appearance, Tori's focus was dazed and she was panting slightly, her eyes held no trace of their usual chocolaty innocence and instead were dark with desire.

"Cat... W-what's going... what are you doing?" Tori pulled at her bonds as her mind came back to being clear, her eyebrows furrowing as she found them bound behind her.

"Well baby, getting somebody worked up just to leave them isn't very nice... it's naughty and naughty girls get punished" Cat drawled and looked at Tori through her eyelashes while her hands slowly slid up Tori's thighs, she felt her shudder and smiled even more.

Tori felt her pulse rate spike and a familiar heat pooled in her stomach, now this was what she had expected from Cat... just not right before they performed on stage. She opened her mouth to speak but Cat cut her off, hushing her and kissing her fiercely.

Cat pulled away and again tsked at Tori who just looked up at her, waiting. Cat looked over Tori's button up blouse and bit her lip, her fingers found the top button and popped it open.

"Baby, you won't need this buttoned up while I have you, let's fix that shall we" Cat whispered and popped another button open. Cat attached her lips once more to Tori's neck, she heard Tori gasp and tense up when she nipped at her pulse, licking it over to soothe it right after.

"C-Cat we... we need to um... need... to..." Tori tried again to speak but she whimpered in surprise and pleasure when Cat reached into her partly open blouse, down her bra and pinched her nipple hard.

Cat pulled back and concentrated on opening the rest of Tori's shirt agonisingly slowly, with every button she opened Cat could see the rapid breathing of Tori's chest. She looked back up at Tori and licked her lips.

One of Cat's hands lightly traced up and down Tori's thigh while the other explored the now bare skin of her flat stomach, soon Cat's hand found the bottom of Tori's bra, the tips of her fingers sliding under the edge and teasing the underside of Tori's breast.

Tori arched her back into Cat's touch giving Cat the chance to undo the front clasp of her bra. Inwardly, Cat was very thankful that Tori had chosen a front clasp bra because if she was truthful she knew she hadn't thought about the difficulty she would have had if Tori had gone with a normal back clasp. Cat let the material drop away exposing Tori's chest to her eyes. She took a second to appreciate her girlfriend's body before quickly looking back up into Tori's eyes. Cat placed a soft kiss on her Latinas lips before gently kissing down her collarbone and through the valley between Tori's breasts.

"Cat..." Tori moaned quietly, her back arching forwards in an attempt to get closer to Cat's loving and gentle lips.

Cat's left hand found the mound of Tori's right breast, she slowly rubbed and teased the warm silky skin while her lips travelled to the mirror-image peak across the valley. Cat's teeth licked and nipped at the sensitive hardened peak, her ministrations were rewarded with small moans combined with soft almost inaudible whispers of her name leaving Tori's lips.

Cat's free hand ghosted down Tori's side until it reached the edge of her pencil skirt, she grabbed the end of the black material and pushed it up slowly, revealing tan skin that begged to be touched.

She traced her fingers around the inside of Tori's right thigh, her nails grazing the soft and supple skin causing goose bumps to rise in their wake, with each stroke her finger got closer to Tori's still covered core.

"Cat... please..." Tori moaned, arching her back into Cat who grinned against her before sitting up slightly, biting her lip once again.

"What's the matter baby?" Cat cooed as she leant forward, sitting on her knees in front of Tori.

Tori looked down at Cat, she knew Cat liked to be the dominant one in their relationship but she had never in her life even dreamed Cat could be this... devilish! The way she was knelt in between her legs, her hands resting on her Tori's own knees and that look, it was so innocent yet it promised all kinds of debauchery and mischievousness.

"Cat... I need you... please" Tori pulled at her wrists again to no avail.

Cat smiled and stood, she winked at Tori and walked away to the bathroom, _'Fuck it, we've got time'_ she thought as she opened the small drawer in the corner, she pulled out her desired item and grinned to herself.

In the bedroom Tori sat there and shook her head trying to clear the fog. She knew she was beyond worked up now and if Cat just left her like this for the performance... she'd fail, big time.

Tori's head snapped up when she heard the bathroom door open again, her jaw fell and her eyes widened at the sight before her. Cat was wearing a blood red silky lingerie set that didn't really leave anything to her imagination. The silk material hugged her form like a second skin and it was driving Tori crazy. She took a good look at Cat's body, taking in every single detail. Her breasts were pressed together and were almost popping out of the top. She watched as Cat closed the door behind her and slowly walked up to stand in front of her. Her hips swayed dangerously and she wore that same debauchery-promising, sultry smile.

"Like what you see Tori?" Cat questioned and Tori just nodded dumbly without taking her eyes off from Cat's lithe form. Cat placed her hands on the armrests of the desk chair and leaned forward. Her face was mere inches away from Tori's.

"Good" Cat whispered into the brunette's ear, she slipped her hands off of the armrests and down to Tori's knees. She opened Tori's legs slightly forcing the material of her skirt to rise and slid her right hand up Tori's thigh, stopping as her fingers made contact with the half Latinas core making Tori moan at the contact. Cat leaned in close again.

"I've got you now baby" Cat growled and she placed her left hand on the armrest again.

"And I'm not letting you go... well yet" She said adding the last two words with a cute smile before she captured Tori's lips in a rough hungry kiss.

Tori groaned loudly against Cat's lips, kissing back with the same hunger. The combination of Cat's hand against her wet center and Cat's lips caressing her own was driving her crazy. She pushed against Cat's hand as hard as she could, urging her to go further.

Cat captured Tori's bottom lip with her teeth and moved to straddle her bound girlfriend, hoping that the chair wouldn't give out. Her hands were buried in Tori's hair and she pushed herself against the brunette, covering the taller girl with her small frame. When she released Tori's lips she believed that she had almost worked her up enough.

"Do you want more Tori?" Cat asked moving against Tori's body.  
Tori knew that if her hands weren't tied she would've touched and tasted Cat's entire body by now.

"I asked you something baby" Cat whispered brushing her lips against Tori's cheek.

Tori turned her head away with a loud groan.

"Yes! Fuck Cat, I want more... I want everything" She groaned.

Cat grinned at her as she took Tori's chin between her thumb and forefinger so she could turns her face back towards her, she gave Tori a peck on the lips before she got to her feet again. Cat was sure Tori was worked up now, she felt it herself, her own hormones were threatening to go overboard as well. Cat slowly walked away, giving Tori a full view of her body. She glanced back at Tori and saw that her girlfriend's eyes were glued to her body, this made Cat smile again as she walked to the PearPod dock and turned it on.

Cat's hips started swaying to the beat of the music and she slowly turned back to Tori. Her hands slid up into her hair and she continued swaying to the beat. Tori felt her mouth go dry and just stared at Cat, she pulled numbly at her bonds wanting to leave the chair and grab hold of her red head's petite form.

Cat let one of her hands slide down her body and Tori followed it with her eyes, watching how Cat's hand cupped her breast, slid down her waist, down between her legs and eventually stopped on her upper leg. The music continued to play and Cat continued her sensual dance, she took a few steps towards Tori and smiled.

Cat closed the distance between them and took a seat on Tori's lap, her back towards Tori's front and she slowly moved against Tori's body.

All Tori wanted to do was wrap her arms around Cat and ravish her right there. Yet she knew she had to wait for Cat to untie her, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. To say that she was turned on was the understatement of the year, she felt so hot that it felt like her body was on fire and her hormones were practically melting out of her.

"Do you want me baby?" Cat asked in a husky voice.

"You don't know how much I want you" Tori said back and she couldn't believe how low and sultry her own voice sounded. Cat continued her dance, moving against Tori and driving her crazy with her sensual moves. She kneeled in front of the brunette and pushed her skirt up slowly, almost agonisingly slow.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Cat replied sliding her fingers up and down Tori's underwear, feeling her arousal seeping through the material. Tori arched her back, pushing herself against Cat's hand as far as her bindings allowed her to.

"Not so fast Tori" Cat purred, pulling her hand back and Tori almost whimpered. She got to her feet and took a few steps back.

Tori raised her head and looked at her through glazed eyes. Cat swayed to the music and reached around, undoing the clasps of her lingerie set. She untied two silk knots she had made and with that the upper part of her lingerie came falling down. Tori's eyes followed the falling garment until it hit the ground and she quickly looked back up. She had thought she was having a hard time already but seeing Cat like this drove her crazy beyond her limits. She felt like ripping through the tie that was keeping her down and jumping Cat.

"How does this make you feel?" Cat asked crossing her arms, cupping her own breasts.

"Really hot" Tori replied in a breathy voice. She felt like she was going to die and Cat had barely touched her. Her body temperature was rising quickly and her skin was flushed. Her eyes had barely left Cat's body the entire time and it annoyed her that she could only watch.

"I bet you'd like to put your hands on me, wouldn't you?" Cat asked stepping out of her high heels.

"Absolutely" Tori murmured. Cat grinned at her and walked around behind chair.

Tori felt Cat's fingers slide down her shoulder, over her collarbone and up her throat, she felt them graze under her chin and pull it upwards so that Tori was now looking at Cat upside down, she watched as Cat leant down and kissed her again, it was a little weird, kissing upside down but neither girl cared, this time Cat pushed her tongue into Tori's mouth and duelled with her tongue. Then Tori felt the material of the tie leaving her wrists and she found that she could now move her arms freely. She stood quickly from the chair and shoved it aside, its wheels squeaking as it rolled out of her way.

Tori grabbed Cat's wrists and pushed her body into Cat's moving them both backwards, she slammed Cat against the wall opposite her bed and raised her wrists, pinning them above her head. Her tongue attacked Cat's fiercely; she felt the smaller girl shudder and then pulled away. Tori rained kisses down Cat's jaw until her mouth met the red heads racing pulse.

Cat moaned as she felt Tori bite down roughly on her pulse, her tongue instantly soothing any pain that followed, she writhed against Tori's form and squirmed to free her hands wanting nothing more than to touch and caress her lovers beautiful body but Tori wouldn't release her wrists.

"Tori..." Cat moaned and arched her body into Tori's, pushing the Latina backwards slightly with the force. Tori's hands released hers and Cat took her chance, her hands gripping at the skirt her girlfriend wore, she pulled it down until it pooled at Tori's feet. Cat then removed the rest of her lingerie set quickly.

Tori discarded the blouse and bra that still hung open from her shoulders and felt Cat push at her body roughly, she knew her bed was right behind her and that it was what Cat was aiming at. Tori's knees hit the side of the bed and her body went down, she landed on her back but had no chance to move as Cat's body covered hers.

Cat straddled Tori's hips, her hands working on Tori's breast, caressing and pinching. Her mouth found Tori's and the battle for dominance in their mouths started again.

Tori pushed Cat back slightly and sighed, Cat looked down at her questioningly.

"What's wrong Tor?" she asked, her breaths still coming out heavily.

Tori just shook her head and smiled lovingly at her adorable girlfriend, "Nothing Kitty-Cat, absolutely everything is perfect... I love you" Tori leant up and pecked Cat on the lips.

Cat grinned at Tori's words, "I love you too Tori... with all my heart, you're my everything, without you I would never have made it this far in my life..." Cat's grin turned sly, "... Now shut up and kiss me" she growled sexily.

Tori chuckled and swiftly reversed their positions; she was now nestled comfortably between Cat's legs. Tori kissed down Cat's neck aiming for the valley between her breasts, her right hand slipped down over Cat's stomach and to her inner thigh, she rubbed circles just below where she knew Cat needed her, knowing it was frustrating the hell out of Cat.

Cat growled and grab the back of Tori's hair, she pulled downwards on it, not painfully but enough to force Tori to look at her, "Tori... don't tease me! You know what happens when you tease me and I am so hot for you right now that it's not even funny" she said.

Tori chuckled and pressed her lips to Cat's roughly; her hand stopped rubbing circles on Cat's thigh and moved upwards. Her fingers finally came into contact with Cat's wet center, Tori rubbed up and down softly making Cat's hips buck into her hand.

Cat felt Tori smile against her mouth, she was about to push her tan lover to the side and take over when she felt Tori push two fingers into her heat.

Cat moaned deeply against Tori's mouth, her need and frustration growing when Tori didn't move her hand for a few seconds before pulling her fingers out and then back in slowly.

Tori left Cat's lips and kissed her way down to the shorter girl's neck where she nipped, licked and sucked on the supple tender flesh. Cat moaned again and gripped the bed sheets either side of her in fistfuls.

"Harder Tori" she requested and groaned loudly when Tori obliged, her fingers moving faster and harder into her core.

Tori once again abandoned her post on Cat's neck, her lips now travelling to join her free hand in paying attention to Cat's firm breasts; she felt Cat's body arch into her as her teeth raked over the sensitive pink bud of Cat's right breast. She pulled her mouth away slightly and blew hot air against the wet peak, she felt Cat shiver deeply.

"Oh God, Tori!" Cat moaned as she felt a wave of pleasure crash down on her insides.

Tori's lips travelled a final time, trailing soft kisses down Cat's stomach, over her pelvis and down to her thighs. Tori felt Cat squirming underneath her and decided she had kept her red haired beauty waiting long enough. After a few more moments of teasing she ran her tongue up Cat's wet outer lips.

Cat cried out Tori's name when she felt her warm tongue slide over the outside her center, she moaned and writhed as she felt Tori repeat the action over and over again.

Tori grinned, she was giving Cat what she wanted but she also knew that her actions were still not enough to satisfy her squirming girlfriend. Tori's tongue found the hard bud of Cat's clit, she felt Cat twitch underneath her followed by a low groan and her whispered name.

Tori felt Cat's hands tangle in her hair, urging her to continue. That was when Tori knew Cat was getting closer and she changed from licking to sucking the small bundle of nerves. Cat's moans became louder and more frequent, her thighs and hips were shaking, a soft tremble as she tried to keep from clamping them around Tori's head.

"Tori... please..." Cat moaned she knew Tori would tease her forever; she had an uncanny ability to almost destroy and reduce Cat to a withering, gooey mess with her teasing.

Tori felt Cat's hips buck into slightly and grinned again, she knew that Cat knew about her love of teasing the poor red head until she was begging but she felt she had put Cat through enough already today. Tori finally took pity on her and upped her game, her teeth scraping the sensitive bud at the same time she curled her fingers inside Cat's core.

Cat's hips bucked into Tori once again, her breathing grew short and breathy.

Tori sucked harder, she flicked her tongue over the hard bud again and she could taste Cat's essence in her mouth, this was one way of telling her Cat was about to...

"Tori, fuck!" Cat cried as she felt herself come undone in an earth shattering orgasm, her back arched off the bed and her hands had grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets.

Tori sat back and smiled as she watched Cat come down from her high, she knew Cat only put on the charade of innocence, feigning stupidity in front of everybody else, Cat hadn't yet told her why but she was glad that Cat had shared her true wicked nature with only her.

Finally the red haired girl sat up, her body covered in a fine sheen of sweat and her breathing still heavy. She shook her head with a smile and lurched forward to capture Tori's smiling mouth with her own. Cat wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and switched their positions so that Tori was laying in the spot she had previously occupied and Cat now sat straddling the Latinas waist.

Cat pulled back, she looked into Tori's eyes with a small smile, "I love you Tori, I hope you really do know that" she spoke softly.

"Of course I do Kitten, I love you too... maybe even more than I love my Belgian hot cocoa" she added with a humoured smile. Cat gave a small laugh and pecked Tori on the lips again.

"I should hope so" Cat's smile turned sultry, "Now I do believe it's your turn"

- - - Cori - - -

Later that evening, the two girls walked guiltily into the reception of the banquet where a frowning Mason Thornsmith stood, he approached them quickly, "Where the devil have you two been! You are now..." he checked his watch, "Twenty-five minutes late!" his glare returned full force.

"Sorry Mason, we... uh I, was a little tied up" Tori replied, she was fighting the large smile that threatened to split across her face.

Cat didn't hold up as well as Tori did, a small laughed barked out of her before she could stop herself, her fist quickly flew up to her mouth, jaw clamping down on it as she turned her face away.

"I don't think I want to know... Now hurry up and get onto the stage" Mason snapped, he turned on his heel and walked back into the dining area. As soon as he was out of sight both girls fell into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Until Mason's head appeared around the doorway again, "Now!" he shouted, both Tori and Cat jumped and made their way towards the back entrance for the stage, big smiles on both their faces.

Being late had so been worth it.

- - - Cori - - -

**Okay so remember the request was for a one-shot rated M that contained a smut scene. **

**The plot and title were my own creation. Again, I'm not going to demand reviews but they do make me smile whether it's constructive criticism or a nice little 'good job'.**

**So yeah, if anybody else has a request that is up to a tri-shot then I'll happily write one.**

**osnapitzbex**


End file.
